Bajeczka o pewnym wizjonerze...
Gdzieś daleko, daleko w świecie leżącym w naszym wymiarze i czasoprzestrzeni mieszkał sobie pewien staruszek. W czasie kryzysu wieku średniego jego chata stała się dla niego swoistym dziełem sztuki. Pomalował ją całą na kolor zielony, a więc i w środku i na zewnątrz, i na górze i na dole... Stała ona na uboczu głównej drogi, jaka prowadziła do oddalonego o kilkaset metrów miasta. W rezultacie rzadko go ktoś odwiedzał, a on wolał wyjść do pobliskiego lasu i coś upolować niż udawać się na gwarne targowisko. Powodów przez, które nikt go tak naprawdę nie odwiedzał było więcej, ale aby to zrozumieć trzeba poznać całą tą zawiłą historię. - Stary głupiec – powiadali między sobą mieszkańcy, ponieważ nie mogli sobie wyobrazić po co ktoś miałby w ogóle malować swój dom, a już na pewno nie mogli sobie uzmysłowić dlaczego akurat na taki brzydki, zielony kolor? Była to większość ówczesnej społeczności ludzi mieszkających w mieście, jak i wokół niego. Im w zupełności starczały drewniane, poobijane, nierzadko zabrudzone błotem i ogólnie brzydkie domki. Natomiast stary głupiec, jak nazywali naszego poczciwego staruszka był wielkim wizjonerem, indywidualistą, którego na pewno nie obchodziło co o nim sądzą inni ludzie. Nie chodzi bynajmniej o to, że pomalował swój dom raz i basta i stał się kimś niezwykłym. Wykazał się też wielką wytrwałością, ponieważ przynajmniej raz na tydzień musiał przeprowadzać renowację swojego dzieła. Spróbujmy sobie wyobrazić wobec tego ile pracy wkładał w to, aby zachować świetność swojego wynalazku. Najgorzej było wtedy, gdy drogą, która znajdowała się w zbyt bliskim sąsiedztwie, przejeżdżała dorożka, czy jacyś wariaci na koniach. Zresztą to akurat była drobnostka w porównaniu z innym problemem. Były nim dzieci, które szybko nauczyły się od swoich rodziców sztuki wyśmiewania, czy też pogardy względem jego osoby. Tu nawet nie chodzi o szydzenie, wstrętne krzyki, bo dzieci posunęły się dalej w swoim bezsensownym okrucieństwie. Zaczęli niweczyć jego ciężką pracę rzucając w ściany czym popadnie, a więc pomidorami, wszelkimi owocami, kamieniami, a nawet zdechłymi zwierzętami. Jakby tego było mało rysowały jakieś „bohomazy” i... no właśnie, można by jeszcze długo wymieniać, ponieważ pomysłowość tych dzieci, jak się wydawało była nieskończona. To wszystko doprowadziło naszego bohatera do wściekłości, która dała mu jednak jeszcze więcej sił na odnawianie swojego dzieła. Jednak, jak zapewne wiecie, zawiść ludzka nie zna granic. Zaczęła się, więc tura dorosłych. Był to ruch ostateczny... Setki palących się i wydzielających zapach nafty pochodni rozświetliło noc, a ich właściciele ruszyli pewnym krokiem pod chatę dobrze nam znanego wizjonera. On natomiast w tej właśnie chwili smacznie sobie spał i śnił o tym, że jego dawni wrogowie malują swoje domy na zielono z uśmiechem na ustach, że jego patent wraz z nim samym został zaakceptowany przez społeczność mieszkańców, że stał się kimś w rodzaju ich bohatera... Śnił, więc o sukcesie przez duże S. Grad pochodni posypał się na ściany, na ziemię porośniętą gęstą trawą oraz do środka budynku. W ciągu kilku minut, kiedy jęzory ognia pożerały wszystko historia ta stała się przeszłością. Jedynymi rzeczami, które zostały uczestnikom tego zabójstwa do śmierci były wyrzuty sumienia. Tak, oto kończy się ta bajeczka, która zrodziła się pewnego pięknego poranka zimy, a jej morałem, który stworzyłem jest: Zielony kolor zawsze jest kolorem nadziei, jednak nie można sobie pozwolić na samą nadzieję. Kategoria:Artur Roszczyk Kategoria:Opowiadania